From One View to Another
by Daonering
Summary: What do the Fellowship think of each other? My first fanfic! COMPLETE
1. The Ringbearer

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other? 

Notes Foreyule is December in the Shire Calendar. These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1uk@yahoo.co.uk

A translation of the observations of the Nine Walkers, being the Fellowship of the Ring who accompanied the Ringbearer on the Quest of Mt. Doom as noted in the Red Book of the Periannath 

Chapter one as noted by the Ringbearer concerning his impressions regarding the other eight members of the Fellowship 

Rivendell, 18th Foreyule 1418 by Shire Reckoning

This is a strange experience for a simple Hobbit. I, Frodo Baggins, have been entrusted with the Ring and must soon seek the Mountain of Fire in order to destroy It. Yet I will not be alone. My dear cousins, Merry and Pippin, as well as my faithful Sam will be with me, not to mention Gandalf, Strider, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir. It is slightly unsettling to me when I realised I will have to trust this group, three of whom I only met at the Council, with my life. Of course, I trust my fellow Hobbits, as well as Gandalf and Strider. 

I trust Boromir the less, for whatever reasons, I do not know. Perhaps it is his patronizing manner. He alone out of the Fellowship treats me as if I am a wayward child that has been given valuable mithril jewels that can be easily destroyed by someone who does not know better. He insists that I take sword lessons with him, like he does with Merry and Pippin, but I have asked Strider - or Aragorn as I have learned his name is - instead. So Boromir deals with Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn is teaching Sam and I.

Aragorn treats me as an equal, and I am thankful for that. He frightened me greatly when we first met in Bree however I have come to appreciate that he is a noble man, and would never hurt me. Truly, I am blessed to have him on my side. Can you imagine my shock when I was told that he is actually the heir to the throne of Gondor! He shows a great deal of patience when he is teaching me sword fighting. Merry and Pippin watch simply to have a laugh at my, or even more at Sam's, expense. 

Legolas is an enigma, one that interests me greatly. He is polite but somewhat aloof when talking to me. Yet he seems more relaxed when talking to Aragorn, or Gandalf. Perhaps it is the evil of the Ring. All Elves, with the exception of the Lord Elrond and the Lady Arwen, act that way around me. It is likely they can sense It, and have no wish to be corrupted by being long in Its presence. When Legolas does talk to me, he calls me Iorhael, which is my name translated in Elvish. He does this with all the Hobbits. So instead of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, we are Iorhael, Panthael, Gelir and Meril. Despite his aloofness he at least does not patronize me.

Gimli seems to like talking to us four Hobbits, and seems to always take our side when we argue with the Big Folk, saying that it is unfair for the Big Folk to talk down to the Little. He does not get along with Legolas, so it seems that he is merely taking our side simply to provoke the Elf. But it is also personal between them, as Legolas' father had Gimli's father imprisoned in Mirkwood during his adventure with Bilbo. I like Gimli; he has an interesting sense of humour and somehow seems unaware of the fact that he is smaller then Elves and Men.

Gandalf is the accepted leader of the Fellowship. Only Boromir seems to not trust him. I trust Gandalf with my life, yet I wish he would take this burden from my shoulders. He is wise, and seemingly knows all. 

And what about my fellow Hobbits? I love all three of them deeply, and I doubt I would ever forgive myself if anything occurs to them on the Quest, mainly because it is my fault they are here. Sam is always fussing over me, which both amuses and annoys me. He is utterly devoted to me, and I am to him. His presence always brings me out of my dark moods. Merry is the Hobbit that I have grown up with, and I can tell him anything and trust that he will tell nobody, with the possible exception of Pippin. I have seen Merry grow from a spoiled child demanding sweets into an intelligent and brave adult; able to deal with all troubles that head his way with a cool mind. Uncle Saradoc must be proud of him. And not to forget little Pip. Oh by the Valar! I have realised that Pippin is only 28 - and is too young to go willingly to his death. Yet he is determined to go - and to stop him we would have to tie him up in a sack!

There, I have stated my opinions and feelings about the eight others that willingly travel with me to almost certain death.

No I have forgotten a member of the Fellowship - what of myself? I have no real physical strength, nor am I particularly brave or clever. I am simply Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo, Heir of Bilbo, Elf-friend and now Ringbearer. The Valar have chosen the wrong person for this monstrous task. Yet I must succeed.


	2. The heir of the Steward

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other? 

Notes These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1uk@yahoo.co.uk Flames will be sent to my pet Balrog Fred.

Evenstar of Arda - thanks! Not bad considering it is my first fanfic!

Sarah H - Glad you liked the swordplay. I don't think I know much of LOTR but I do try my best!

Chapter two as noted by Boromir, elder son of Denethor and heir to the stewardship of Gondor

The Golden Wood of Lothlorien, 15 February 3019 of the Third Age

I glance around at my companions as we sit here in the Elf Queen's forest. The grief of the Halflings due to the fall of Gandalf is still so sharp and once again I ponder the folly of letting - at least Merry and Pippin - to come on this perilous quest. I look over at the youngest member of the Company - little Peregrin - fast asleep against his cousins. He is only a child yet shows great promise in his swordplay, even if he rarely takes it seriously. At least, he did not take it seriously until Moria and the encounter with Durin's Bane.

I pity the Halflings for their loss of innocence. 

Meriadoc - or Merry as he insists everyone call him - is leaning over Pippin to talk quietly to Frodo. Merry is rarely seen without either Frodo or Pippin. All three of them act more like brothers, and it is clear that they all draw strength from each other. Merry is the smarter halfling, and has great instincts concerning the moods of Pippin. 

Unlike their elder cousin. I am sure not even Samwise his devoted servant can understand Frodo Baggins. He is so different from the other Halflings that I am not entirely sure that he is a Halfling. He wears a silence about him and it is clear to me that he suffers from his Burden. Why would the so-called Wise allow him to carry It to his almost certain death? Since yesterday he keeps giving me queer looks when he thinks I am not looking at him. Why? Does he not trust me anymore? Yet he trusts _Aragorn _with all his heart.

For whatever the reason he distrusts me, his servant Samwise dislikes me more, merely since his master does. Yet I do admit that Frodo and Sam are very close and there is no air of a master/servant relationship like there is in Gondor. They act more like very good friends and are clearly devoted to each other.

Aragorn is now the leader of the Company since Gandalf fell. My feelings about this heir of Isildur are mixed. He is a good, honourable man, yet he seeks to supplant my father. Despite the fact that my father's rule is failing I still owe him my fealty. I wonder who Faramir - and the rest of Gondor - would choose. Aragorn is also clearly destined to be a mighty King, a reminder of ancient Numenor. I would support him to see the glory of Gondor returned. Still, I know my father will not let this 'usurper' simply take the throne. It is hard to believe that the Man leaning against a Mallorn tree and smoking Pipe Weed with Gimli and 3 Halflings could be a King of Gondor though.

Legolas is not here, which is not a surprise. He only stays here to eat with us. It is clear to me that he prefers the company of these Elves to the honest Company here. It is a surprise to learn that he often takes Gimli with him though at the start of our Quest the Elf and Dwarf utterly despised each other. Legolas says little, but Aragorn always listens to what he says, treating his opinion as one that matters.

A deep laugh from Gimli startles me from my thoughts. At first glance Gimli seems a typical dwarf - caring for naught but precious jewels. Yet our Quest has allowed him to forge a friendship with an Elf! The son of the Elf who imprisoned his father no less!

When I see our Fellowship in quiet moments like this I feel there may be reason to hope left - yet why do my thoughts turn constantly to the seemingly innocent gold band that dangles around Frodo's neck?


	3. The Elf

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other? 

Notes These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue. Iorhael is Frodo in Elvish, Curunir is Saruman and Imladris is Rivendell. Aragorn's Elvish name - Estel - means Hope.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1uk@yahoo.co.uk Flames will be sent to my pet Balrog Fred.

Blondie 03 - I rule? Really? *does crazy happy dance til passing Hobbits give a strange look* Is this update quick enough for you? *evil smirk*

Sevilodorf - Thanks for putting me on the update list. I am quite flattered that someone would do something like that, especially for someone who has very little experience writing fanfic. Aside from this and the Ring Around the Merry RPG I haven't written any fanfic at all.

AAAclub - I will try to keep each chapter as good as the first two. To be honest, I'm surprised that no-one else has had the exact same idea as this before me!

Queen Arwen - yep it is my first fanfic. I'm planning to write POVs for all the Fellowship, (so don't worry Aragorn will get his turn!) - and if there is people demanding it - a sequel for the non-Fellowship members .

Chapter three as recorded by Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of the Forest realm of Mirkwood

Recorded in Edoras, the Capital of Rohan

So much had happened in the few months since our Company left Imladris, and I must record it all before I go with Aragorn, Gimli and the Men of Rohan to Helm's Deep. Mithrandir sacrificed himself to the Balrog of Morgoth, hidden deep in Khazad-dum. Then Boromir - woe for him! - was corrupted by the Ruling Ring and tried to take it from Iorhael. The foul Uruks of Curunir slew him at Amon Hen and abducted Meriadoc and Peregrin - for what reason we cannot tell. 

What of the Ringbearer? Where now does he and his devoted servant wander? Iorhael has great courage, startling considering he is merely a Perian, a Halfling in the language of Men. Yet he survived a wounding from the Morgul Chief. His bravery and strength is greater than that of many Elves or Men. All of Arda depends on his resistance to the foul craft of the Dark Lord.

At least he has Samwise. Although he has a simple mind Samwise is courageous - at least concerning his master - and will be a great help to Iorhael.

Meriadoc and Peregrin - what can be said about their devotion to helping their cousin? They risked all in insisting that they were coming with us. I do not know if their sacrifice to distract the Uruks from the Ringbearer will be worth it. All four Perian show great resourcefulness, and an endurance unlike anything I have seen. Unlike Iorhael, they were always light-hearted and it amused even me to see them larking about, teasing Samwise or pestering Boromir with their non-stop questioning.

What of our leader? Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He treats us all as equals - something that Boromir did not. Boromir insisted on speaking to the Perian as if they were mere children. Aragorn, or Estel as he was called when he lived in Imladris, is the heir of Isildur, blessed with the long life and endurance of the Men of Numenor. It is hard, even for an Elf, to believe he is now 87 years old.

Another surprise is that Mithrandir, the wizard known as Gandalf in Westron, is alive! He mentioned that he had been sent back to finish his task. Now he is Mithrandir the White, instead of Grey. He is still close and never reveals his plans. That always frustrates Gimli and he mused that the new Gandalf is grumpier than the old!

The last member of this Company is the Dwarf. Stubborn and greedy for jewels - a typical Dwarf. Yet the adventures since we left Imladris has made us good friends - something I have to wonder about. Has Iluvatar and the Valar seen such a thing as a friendship between an Elf and a Dwarf in many years?

Now I must depart with Aragorn and Gimli to save the Rohirrim from the malice of Curunir's foul Uruk creations. May the Valar smile upon us and let us live throughout this trying time!


	4. The Guard of the Citadel

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other? 

Notes These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue. Rethe is March in the Shire Calendar.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1uk@yahoo.co.uk Flames will be sent to my pet Balrog Fred.

AAAclub - Really? Big thanks! Nobody can do it better than me? YAY! :-) That really made my day!

Blondie 03 - sorry this update wasn't as quick - but if the updates happened so quickly then the story would end quicker. Who would want that to happen? :-) Don't worry though - I've already got plans for my next fic!

A huge thank you has to go to Elvenhobbit and WendyLady from the Empire Movie Forums () for being kind enough to risk coming onto FF.net to read this.

A very loud scream of amazement and frustration is heading for aelfgifu for providing the mother of all cliff-hangers for part one of her excellent story Ring Around the Merry. Go read it!

Chapter four as written by Peregrin Took, son of Paladin and Guard of the Citadel of Minas Tirith, Gondor

Written in the Citadel of Minas Tirith, 17 Rethe, 1419 by Shire Reckoning

Tomorrow we march to Mordor. I'm recording this so that if I die the world will at least know the name of Pippin Took - even though he hasn't done anything to be remembered by.

I am afraid, yet I will go with Strider and the Men to Mordor. Yes, I will go - for cousin Frodo.

Often I've wondered where he and Sam are - and still I feel shame that I did not fulfil my promise that we - me and Merry - will not be with him until the bitter end. At least we have the bitter end to look forward to. Frodo and Merry are my favourite cousins in all the world - mainly I suppose because I have no older brothers of my own - but I had them, at least until we went on this horrible journey. Frodo seemed like the elder distant cousin who would give you advice, though he and Merry always helped me stir up trouble at the boring family get-togethers.

I suppose it is well that Sam is with him. I always have wondered why Frodo decided to leave us and go to Mordor alone. Sam is completely loyal to my poor cousin, I hope that we will see them again soon.

It is even worse for poor old Merry. I can't imagine how he and that pretty lady from Rohan were able to kill...no, I will not write that foul name, even here. He has given me something to try and match and I wonder if tomorrow will be my chance?

Gandalf is alive! That was a surprise when we met him. Only he's white, not grey. He did explain how and why, only I wasn't paying much attention. I always leave it up to Merry or Frodo. That is why I am just a fool of a Took, I suppose. He seems more determined, and more willing to laugh, given the right occasion. He is similar to that foul Saruman (imagine! Letting his Orcs drag two innocent Hobbits across the plains of Rohan!) only somehow.... different.

Strider seems different ever since he arrived here. More lordly, I suppose. Gandalf recently told me that he is the true king of Gondor. I couldn't believe it, Strider the Ranger: King of Gondor! He is kind though, and I believe him to be worthy of the kingship.

Gimli and Legolas are best friends now. Who would've believed it, given their hate towards each other at the start of this journey. They were worse than those dreadful Sackville-Bagginses! They mention a big fight in Rohan alot - but I can't really imagine it.

Poor Boromir - he tried to save us - but he failed. At least I have met his father and brother. But those memories are dark still - I can still hear the cackle of the flames....the roaring as the house collapsed....

I will march - more than likely to my death - with Strider and the Host of Men, just to give cousin Frodo some time to destroy that Ring. I am afraid, yet I know what I must do. Let the army of Modor know that Hobbits are deadly, and full of surprises! 


	5. The White Wizard

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other? 

Notes These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue. For those who don't know the book, the Field of Cormallen is where Frodo and Sam were taken after being saved by the Eagles, and they were honoured there in a great ceremony. Frodo's wounds are the Morgul Blade (shoulder) Shelob (neck) and Gollum biting off his finger. Ouch! Poor Frodo! Gilraen is Aragorn's mother

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1ukyahoo.co.uk Flames will be sent to my pet Balrog Fred.

AAAclub - Here's another chapter for you then! I'm just glad anyone's taken the time to read this. Perhaps I should submit it elsewhere - like Henneth Annun - to get more reviews. Or perhaps my loyal readers should promote it too HINT HINT!!!! 

baileymag - thanks! I've found the Hobbits' POV the easiest to do, maybe because I always seem to come up as Sam in LOTR personality tests! I'm listening to the LOTR audio books at the moment (on book 4 of TTT at the mo)- so maybe that's how my story sticks so close to the book! As much as I love the films, it's easier to stick to the books since they're filled with all the dates and places that help me plot this fic.

Blondie 03 - yep, Merry will get his turn to speak soon but for now it's Gandalf's time!

Chapter five as written by the wizard Gandalf the White, also known as Mithrandir

Written in the Field of Cormallen, in the Realm of Gondor on the day of 8 April 3019 of the Third Age

My task has been completed, and my heart feels lighter than it has in a lifetime.

I glance over at the two small Hobbits who made this possible, in deep conversation with the other members of our Fellowship. Frodo and Sam. Both are thinner than when I last saw them. It is also clear to me that Samwise, at least, will be able to resume a quiet and innocent Hobbit life. But Frodo....

The light I saw in him in Rivendell is clearer now, and brighter. Frodo has suffered much these past months. He has wounded greatly - his hand, shoulder and neck are only the physical wounds. I feel pride and love for my dear brave friend. And regret and guilt. I forced him to leave his innocent life in the Shire. He may never fully recover....

Samwise has changed much since the day that I hauled him by his ears into Bag End. He seems bolder, and more able to cope with trouble that the Valar may decide to send his way. But now, I doubt he shall need that boldness, now that Sauron is gone.

As much as he is changed, Meriadoc and Peregrin have changed even more so. If only the Lord Elrond could see them, even he would be amazed at them. Knights of Rohan and Gondor! They are also not quite as small as they used to be as well. It is interesting to see how drinking Ent Draughts affects Hobbits. 

All four of them have accomplished great things. Frodo and Sam destroyed the Ring in Mordor, Merry helped the Lady Eowyn destroy that cursed servant of Sauron, the Witch-King, and Pippin... He is no longer a fool of a Took when he managed to kill a Troll by himself!

What of Aragorn, son of Arathorn? His life's work has nearly been rewarded. Soon he shall be king of Gondor and Arnor. He will not need my counsel, and he has grown into a fine Man. Arathorn and Gilraen would have been proud of him Many a long year have I spent in the Wild with him, and despite the weakness of his ancestor Isildur, he is a proud Man of Numenor.

Aside from the changes in the Hobbits, the biggest surprise is the great friendship between the son of Gloin and the son of Thranduil. It is ironic that their sons should form such a strong friendship in comparison to their undying hatred of each other. Truly, the Valar must have a wicked sense of humour. Legolas and Gimli have even started to take on each other's characteristics; Legolas has become more impatient and headstrong, and Gimli is slightly more patient.

Yes well, their part in the great tale of Middle-Earth shall continue. My part is over, and soon I will sail into the West.


	6. The King

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other?

Notes These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue. Telcontar, the house that Aragorn founded, is Elvish for Strider. 1 May 3019 is the day Aragorn was crowned King. The Morannon refers to the area near the Black Gate of Mordor where the armies of Rohan and Gondor fought the Orcs in order to distract Sauron from Frodo's task.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1ukyahoo.co.uk. Flames will be sent to my pet Balrog Fred.

Baileymag - great that I made you laugh! Glad to know you're Sam too, though I will not forget the time when a personality test said I was like Wormtongue.... I added the moment with Gandy hauling Sam in mainly since I love that moment in the film (" I haven't dropped no eaves!") and it seemed like a Gandy thing to comment on it.

AAAclub - here's another update! The grammar problems... well I'm blaming Microsoft Works for not picking them up! Plus, at the time when I was writing the chapter it was about 9/10 pm and I was also talking to my best friend on MSN.

eiluj - what other characters would you like to see? I'm thinking of doing a completely new story after this but I'm also thinking of doing a FOVTA sequel after that. The one character I defo wanna write is Faramir, but the others... well everyone should email me, or put a notice in their reviews to let me know who they want to see.

Rose - this story is also enjoyable to write. I write very simultaneously and the only thing I know beforehand is what character is the focus of the chapter! . This chapter is Aragorn's time to shine - so I hope you like it.

Blondie 03 - sorry, but Merry won't be writing yet! Yep, I am evil but hey, it keeps you hanging on til the day that I do write Merry! evil cackle

Chapter six as written by King Elessar of the Realms of Gondor and Arnor, founder of the house of Telcontar, son of Arathorn and heir of Elendil and Isildur

Written in the City of Minas Tirith, Capital of the Realm of Gondor on the first day of May, in the year 3019 of the Third Age

Today all my toils and struggles have finally borne fruit. I was finally crowned king, and though the kingship will be a burden, it is one I bear willingly.

I shall never forget the moment when Gandalf placed the crown of Numenor on my head. Gandalf also seems pleased to see that my - and his - long journey is finally at an end. I wonder what he will do now. I hope he will stay to be my advisor, yet I know that with the destruction of Sauron, he will leave soon. Gandalf is wise, and now is quick to laugh. His heart is lighter now than I have ever seen it, in the many years of our friendship.

Legolas and Gimli are discussing something with each other. I am glad to see that their enmity has dissolved into a bond of respect and friendship. I try to catch what they are saying, and I am sure that they are discussing their 'Orc count' from the Battles we have faced to get to the end of Sauron's dark reign. Gimli is laughing, a booming laugh indeed, at Legolas and is clearly thinking that he is the victor in this strange contest. Yet I am happy to see that they are light of spirit now.

The Hobbits are also quick to laugh, and I am very pleased to see them regaining their typical Halfling nature that seems so foreign and puzzling to many Gondorians. Pippin - or Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel - has recovered from his wounds received at the battle of the Morannon. I am still amazed to think that the smallest of our Fellowship were also the ones to do the most heroic feats.

Next to Pippin is Merry, master Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan. He is listening to Pippin, who is telling Frodo and Sam something - no doubt about the Ents. He shakes his head furiously, evidently disagreeing with something his young cousin has said, then proceeds to tell the Ringbearers his version of events. Both Merry and Pippin have grown up - literally - and they seem more confident and will no doubt appear 'lordly' to their fellow Hobbits.

Sam is shaking his head in disbelief at the tale, yet his - and Frodo's - tale is the most unbelievable. I still regret my decision to leave the Ringbearer and his faithful servant to almost certain death at Parth Galen. I regretted it even more when that foul emissary of Sauron told us that their innocent souls were being tortured in the Barad-dur. Sam is another one who had changed for the better due to this Quest.

And what of the Ringbearer? Frodo has suffered more than any of us in his Quest. He has sacrificed everything, and I do feel some guilt that I have profited so much from his losses. Frodo glances over and catches my eye. He smiles and turns back into the conversation. I have never seen a being with such a sad and wistful smile. Not even my lady Arwen, whom I am waiting for, has such a smile. Frodo has not only lost his finger, but some essential parts of his Hobbit nature - his innocence has been shattered by his Burden.

I can only hope that he will recover and be able to enjoy the peace he brought to all Middle-Earth.

My path now is clear - for that that I am glad - and can only hope that my heirs can have enjoy such peace....


	7. The Dwarf

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other?

Notes These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So don't sue. The Return of the King is out now on DVD and VHS - GO BUY!!!!!!!! coughshamelessplugcough

The part about finding Pippin is a reference to the fight at the Black Gate where Pippin killed a troll and it fell on top of him.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1ukyahoo.co.uk. Flames will be sent to my pet Balrog Fred.

baileymag - squee! Thank you! "Perfect" thankyouthankyouthankyou! Once again, the film inspired that moment about Frodo - his VO about "wounds that go too deep" at the end of ROTK. It's a sad little scene, and I hope I managed to get something similar with that paragraph.

AAAclub - sorry this update wasn't as quick as others - but it's perfectly timed for the ROTK release! I managed to get a copy on Monday, so I've been watching that ever since! (Incidentally, it's also Ian McKellen's birthday today as well)

Blondie 03 - I'm most definitely a girl and my real name's Michelle. HINT - you won't want to miss chapter 8! Can you guess which character will be up then? :-)

Chapter seven as written by Gimli son of Gloin, Elf-friend, Dwarf of the Lonely Mountain

The fortress of Helm's Deep, Rohan on 18 August 3019 in the Third Age of Middle-Earth

I am glad to be back on my feet after many days of having to ride behind my good friend Master Legolas for many days. We have arrived once more at Helm's Deep - which is the place where I taught an Elf to never underestimate the Axe of a Dwarf!

When I left the Lonely Mountain I never dreamt I would be friends with an arrogant, stubborn Elf, nor did I ever believe I would ever meet anyone as fair as the Lady of the Galadhrim. I shall always treasure her gift to me.

Master Legolas is now the closest of my friends, and we have been through many battles together - though that Elven Princeling and his bow is no match for a proud Dwarf of Erebor! I am glad to have him as an ally. Tomorrow I will take him to visit the wonder of the Glittering Caves, and I will see if the renowned Elven speech can do justice to them!

Another strange thing is that Aragorn is now the King of Gondor. He recently married the Lady Arwen, and his heart is now lighter than I have ever seen it since we left Rivendell. He looks like a mighty king, and I'm sure he will be a fair and powerful king to his people.

Gandalf is going to be leaving us soon. When we first saw in back in Fangorn he seemed alot grumpier than Gandalf the Grey, but now he laughs more than he talks. Nor is he as close as he used to be.

Now I must turn my attentions to the four Hobbits. Masters Merry and Pippin led us a merry dance over the plains of Rohan, and a frantic hunt master Pippin caused me at the Black Gate. At least I now know a Hobbit foot when I see one!. I shall be glad not to have to worry about them once they go back to the Shire and those Ent-draughts have clearly done them good..

Masters Baggins and Gamgee are still looking too thin after their journey into the Black Land. Sam seems more like his old self, whereas Master Frodo is more content to listen than to talk. I find myself impressed by their resilience and courage. No doubt my father, who is a close friend of old Bilbo, would be startled by their great feats.

Now I must go and show Master Legolas the wonders of the Glittering Caves!


	8. The Esquire of Rohan

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other?

Notes . These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. Halimath is September by Shire Reckoning. The crazy appearance of italics in the story is to highlight something I stole from Tolkien. Stole? I meant borrowed... Please don't sue me for breach of copyright!

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1ukyahoo.co.uk. Flames will be sent as usual to Fred the Balrog

Blondie 03 - I know you've been waiting impatiently for this chappie so I hope you enjoy it :-)

Boromir - there may be a sequel for the non-Fellowship characters, so Faramir might get a chance to speak.

AAAclub - Wish it was 4 extra hours but sorry, I think it's 50 mins of extra scenes. What new scenes are you looking forward to? I can't wait for the Gandalf/Witch-King fight as well as Frodo and Sam's capture by the Orc army.

Baileymag - I just wandered into a shop and bought a copy! I was thinking of getting a copy online (someone I know had their copy delivered 3 weeks before it came out!) but quite a few folk were complaining that their copies arrived late - so overall I'm glad that I didn't! Also, ask and you shall receive the scene with Eowyn via a fancy use of italics.

A question to my loyal reviewers - as you should have guessed by now the next - and final - chapter will be Sam - but do you want to see it written before or after Frodo sails into the West? Let me know in your reviews please.

Chapter eight as written by Meriadoc son of Saradoc, Esquire of Rohan and heir to the Mastery of Buckland

Rivendell, 22 Halimath 1419 by Shire Reckoning

It's a typically beautiful day here in Rivendell, just perfect for old Bilbo and Frodo to celebrate their birthdays with just us five Hobbits. Bilbo's aged so much since we were last here, but then again, he is 129 years old! But it leaves me frightened for Frodo; will he age dramatically too? He's looked the same to me for as long as I can remember so it'll be strange to see him old and wrinkled. He deserves his rest though - he and good old Sam have been through much to get here - yet as foolish as it is - I feel sad that Pip and I didn't stay with him to the end. We said we would, but we didn't.

Sam - according to Frodo he's the reason the Ring was destroyed. He's no longer the shy Samwise who was afraid to talk to me with many a "Beggin' your pardon mister Merry" when he did manage to stutter something! Whatever happened in Mordor has clearly done him good, if being in Mordor is good at all! He blushes fiercely as Bilbo gives him a pouch of money 'for his marriage'.

Pip's grown up so suddenly since we left the Shire all those months ago, and I feel so proud of my little cousin. Not so little anymore of course! He grins as Bilbo hands him a beautiful pipe and nods his thanks. When he left for Minas Tirith with Gandalf I was afraid that I would never see him again. No doubt his Ma and Pa are very worried about him - my own will be as well, come to think about it.

Gandalf is here as well, though I don't know what he'll do after we leave Rivendell. He has kept to himself ever since we came across Saruman on our way here.

Frodo suddenly rubs absentmindedly at his left shoulder and at the same time my arm goes suddenly numb. I wonder how much Frodo remembers of the events after Weathertop. My memories of what happened on the Pelennor are not pleasant.... Now my thoughts turn to the Lady Eowyn and of her parting gift to me. A beautiful silver horn, engraved with horsemen.

__

He that blows it at need shall set fear into the hearts of his enemies and joy in the hearts of his friends, and they shall hear him and come to him....

It is a wondrous gift, but I doubt I shall ever have need of it. After all, we are returning to the Shire, and danger has rarely shown itself there! In the meantime, I am sure I will enjoy all the comforts - especially the food - of Rivendell.


	9. The Gardener

Title - From One View to Another

Rating - PG

Summary - what do the Fellowship think of each other?

Notes . These characters belong to New Line and Tolkien. So please don't sue me.. Winterfilth is October in the Shire Reckoning. Frodo gave Sam Bag End after he sailed into the West.

Feedback - yes please! Be nice, this is my first fanfic. Email me at Scullym1ukyahoo.co.uk. Flames will be sent as usual to Fred the Balrog

Blondie 03 - So I take it you're a pervy Merry fancier then? :-)

Elf Maiden of Rivendell - thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Mara - good to know you think it's nice!

Baileymag - You liked Merry's chapter then? Good, good! Unfortunately this is the last chapter - but I've already got an idea for my next fic - unlike this one it'll probably end up being quite long. You have been warned! It's going to be a Hobbit fic so lots of Merry for everyone!

AAAclub - I wish it was 4 extra hours too. There's even worse news - the EE might not get released til December/January due to difficulties in tracking the cast down (due to being on different films etc) to do the cast commentary. :-( Have you seen the National Geographic program about ROTK? That has some of the drinking game scene in it. 'Last one standing wins!" lol.

Boromir - my fav...hmm difficult. I like them both, but I prefer the Hobbits. Yes indeed, I am a pervy Hobbit fancier!

Thank you all for being kind enough to review this - if there are any lurkers please de-lurk and introduce yourself. I won't bite. This is the last chapter but I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Chapter nine as written by Samwise Gamgee, son of Hamfast, Ringbearer and heir of Frodo

Bag End, Hobbiton, 6 Winterfilth, 1421 Shire Reckoning

I still can't believe it. Mr Frodo sailed away only a few days ago. I do hope he is all right. Tis would be a shame if he couldn't get that healing he needed. I'm just so... so sad that he couldn't stay here, with me and Rosie. I always thought that he would be here to teach my little 'uns their letters and tell them of our Journey. But what was it he said? Oh yes, that he saved the Shire, but not for himself. Sorry, I can't continue, I'll have to write the rest of this later.

Well, I'm back. It's just that I miss him. But I'm gonna have to try to be happy. He deserves his healing, even if it is in the West with the Elves. At least he'll have Mr Bilbo and Gandalf to keep him company til the day I sail over.

On our way back from the Havens Mr Merry and Master Pippin were singing joyful songs. They've grown up they have and I still can't make heads nor tails of it. All this talk about Ents and Ent-Draughts. Mr Merry had told me that they were sad 'bout Mr Frodo going, but he and Master Pippin were choosing to celebrate that he was gonna finally be at peace, and that they were honouring his memory by enjoying the Shire. I can see their point, though that doesn't stop it hurting that he's gone.

Mr Merry recently told me that Master Pippin is already being eyed up by the lasses due to him looking so lordly and fine in his Gondorian armour, especially by young Miss Diamond. I think he said she was from Long Cleeve. No doubt the Thain'll be happy 'bout that.

It'll be very different here now, what with there being a King now in the South. It's very queer to think that Strider, covered in mud and acting so cold is actually now King Elessar of Gondor! And right kingly he looks too, sitting on his throne. At least he'll have Legolas and Gimli to keep him company.

Little Elanor's just woken up. I'm gonna make the most of my time here, and just wait for the day when I can be reunited with my dear old master.

This is for you, Mr Frodo.

Samwise eventually sailed into the West following the death of his beloved wife Rose. It is not known whether he and his beloved master were reunited, or indeed if Frodo son of Drogo found his healing in the Blessed West. Samwise was the last of the Ring-bearers to leave Middle-Earth. Meriadoc and Peregrin became the most respected and famous Hobbits in all 4 farthings of the Shire, though they eventually left the Shire and went to visit King Eomer of Rohan. Following his death in the year 1484 of the Fourth Age (Shire Reckoning) they went to Gondor, and spent the remaining years of their lives there with King Elessar, and were buried in Minas Tirith with great honour. King Elessar passed away on 1 March 1541 (SR) and following his death Legolas Thranduilion and Gimli Elf-friend sailed into the West. Thus the Fellowship of the Ring came to an end in Middle-Earth.

Notes made by an anonymous scribe, added to the Gondorian edition of the Red Book of Westmarch.


End file.
